Every Rose has it's Thorn
by Forget-me-not123
Summary: If you live for a life of endless fun, there are always consequences. In Santa Carla,the vampires live for the night life,for the thrill of immortality. But when their way of life is threatened, is one girl the key to bringing life to the way it was?
1. Let's toast the hero

**A/n: Hey! This is my first lost boys fanfic, so please, please review! Anyways, this is just a preface, so it's part of one of the future chapters. But I'm sure you already knew that :P Lyrics by Def Leppard (Altered so it's a girl, not a guy)**

**Preface- Let's toast the hero with blood in her eyes**

_Caught in a trap_

_There's no lookin' back_

_She hides in the crowd_

_Die hard and proud_

**Melody POV**

The blood was everywhere, covering everything in sight like a huge, crimson blanket. It was on the sand of the beach, it was on me. It was on my shirt, the old and tattered black t-shirt I had borrowed from Marko. It was on my ripped jeans, on my face, on my hands, on my arms, in my hair. It was _everywhere_.

I was immediately overwhelmed with it all. How could someone have so much blood? It was nearly impossible.

But at this point in my life, nothing was impossible. I'd passed impossible months ago. Now, it was just _insane._

It was so dark out any normal human would not be able to see anything. Of course, my vision was perfected. No stars, no lights from the boardwalk or the amusement park. Completely dark. If only the night was silent as well.

It was anything but.

It was deafening. The shrill sounds of shrieks and screeches from our attackers, or maybe from us. It was hard to tell. The sound of throats being slit, of bodies being torn to bits, of blood scattering to the ground.

_Blood._

God damn it, what was so great about it? _Blood_. It's all that we thought about, it was all that we cared about. The stupid, thick and delicious liquid that was the reason I was here at this very moment. Right here, in the middle of a war. Of a raging hell.

I watched in horror as they were surrounding me, bodies of the dead and the immortal bodies that were fighting each other at this very moment. It was disgusting, terrifying. The way they were being torn into bits, staked, struck. Blood spilling everywhere.

One of our guys had just been killed. Another was fighting off one of our enemies, they were flying towards me, so tightly in combat and so quick that their bodies were blurs as they slashed at each other.

_Rrrriiiippppp!_

The ripping sound told me that one of them had lost, as well as the blood curdling shreik that was lost in the sound of so many others. What shocked me was when the blood from that certain unfortunate spilled not upon the bloody sand, but on _me_.

I screamed as it spilled over my chest, it was such a different sound then the scream I was used too. It wasn't the scream of a teenage girl, it was the scream of a cold-hearted murderer.

I fell to my knee's in the blood-soaked sand, curling up into a ball. I couldn't do this, it was too terrible. Our enemies were _people_ too. And we were killing them, we were killing these people. We were murderers.

I looked at the blood on my trembling hands. The blood of someone else, of a person. Immortal or not. They used to be people too, before they were turned into beasts. They had families and lifes and jobs and _dreams_. They didn't deserve to die this way.

I don't know why I was taking such a breakdown about killing people _now._ I'd been killing people for months, and haven't had such a fit. Maybe it was because that I'd done it for food.

_And for protection doesn't count?_, a voice taunted in my head. I ignored it. It still didn't make it right.

I was still trembling and practically hyperventilating as I stayed curled up in my little ball. It was definitely unsafe, and I knew it was cowardly, but I couldn't gather the courage to get up and fight.

I'd never felt so weak.

The sound of screaming was what made me lift my head. It sounded familiar, and once I saw what it was it made me start breathing even more harder.

Two of them were fighting viciously, fighting to the death. I watched as they slashed at each other and snarled and bared their fangs as they attacked each other. One of them fell, his face bloody and mangled.

Paul.

I tried to scream but I couldn't, terror was gripping every part of me, clutching at my stomach, squeezing my heart, clenching at my chest. Every inch of me was screaming in agony.

But if I thought I knew pain, it was nothing compared to what I felt next. The sound of shrieking, of agony and pain and fury all locked into one. The shrieking sonded so familiar, and I felt their pain, their agony.

It was Marko.

Sheer, undeniable, irrevocable, unattainable terror burned at my insides, scalding my veins and my heart. Every bit of me was on fire, my stomach acid was ashes, swirling up through my throat. It burned my tounge, my mouth, still rising.

I couldn't stop the wildfire through my boby, the complete horror at the sound of the shrieking of the one I loved.

My Marko. My artist.

I screamed in grief, in terror, in unbearable pain. I felt like I would burst into flames at any moment.

"_Marko!_" I screeched in agony.

That was when I moved. I got up so fast, feeling the steady flow of tears mix with the blood on my face.

Instantly, I was kicked to the ground. It happened so fast, the blow to my shoulder was so rough that it made me fly backwards. I didn't know what happened, but in seconds I was halfway across the bloody beach, lying on the ground. My shoulder had taken the biggest hit, the claws had completely ripped off the sleeve of my t-shirt and revealed the huge, bloody claw like gashes on my shoulder. Blood dripped from the wound.

My blood, David's blood.

I managed to look up and into the face of my attacker, even though I already knew who he was. I knew he would find me eventually.

The tall figure emerged from the crowd of merciless fighters, walking slowly and confidently, right toward me. Even though I had expected to see him, I had not anticipated how much he looked like David.

He was quite a looker, just like David. Handsome, with long white-blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, the same blue eyes as David, the same height, same build. Same dangerous aura.

He seemed to move in slow motion as he sautered forward, smiling smugly and almost in a friendly way. I was startled when he was closer to me, unsure if he had managed to use his vampire ways to make it here so fast or if he'd really been going so slow after all.

" Hello, Melody." He said quietly to me, still smiling in that dangerous way. "I've been waiting so long to finally meet you."

I stared into those eyes, those blue eyes that were so familiar. And suddenly I knew why David had kept this secret from me.

Because his twin brother wanted me dead.


	2. They say I'm out for Blood

_**A/n: Hey, this is my first lost boys fic! Hopefully it**__**'**__**s good**__**…**__** if not let me know! Please review, it**__**'**__**s VERY much appreciated. : ) Btw, there will be different lyrics from different songs and artist**__**'**__**s in each chapter that relate with that chapter. Lyrics by Quiet Riot**_

_**Chapter one- They say I**__**'**__**m out for blood**_

_Lets party all night_

_We__'__re party animals baby_

_Lets party all night_

_We__'__ve got nothing to lose_

**Bella POV**

It was a reasonably cool night when they told me. Breezy, clear, perfect… of course it had to be a good night out when my world came crashing down. Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic, but I've never been one to keep my mouth shut. Not then, not now. I speak my mind and don't hold back, I like to think of it as a positive quality rather then a mildly amusing problem as the boys always thought it as. Still, they couldn't exactly talk seeing as they all had their own little personality 'problems.' I'd never bring it up though, because if they made a list of all my bad qualities, I'd be eating my words.

Anyways, back to the end of eternity. Haha, that was actually kind of funny, seeing as there is no end for me. Only eternity.

We were riding on that perfect night, the night's serene stillness erupting with noise. The sound of the motorcycles roaring and growling in anger as they tore up the dirt road was very disturbing to the public. But louder yet, was our unattainable whoops and cries of delight.

I'd always loved riding. I got my motorbike when I first joined the group, the best and worst day of my life. Best because until I'd met them, I'd never known freedom and endless fun. Worst, because that was the day I discovered what I was.

When I rode the bike, it was like I was flying. The sheer thrill of it was like nothing I'd ever experienced in my eternal life. It felt like I was a bird, free and untouchable. And if anyone ever heard I said that corny shit I would completely die. If it were possible.

We were speeding down the road toward the amusement park, looking for some fun. I knew we'd find it, ever since I'd come to be with the boys it's been non-stop partying.

I let out a particularly loud whoop as we neared the park. My heart was thundering like a train over a railroad track, my veins pulsing with adrenaline. I sped up so I was neck-and-neck with Paul, throwing him a competitive glance, so he knew the race was on. Of course he knew, the grin he threw me sent the message out loud and clear.

I heard David in my mind, _Guys, cool it. _But both me and Paul ignored him, a dangerous risk with David's temper. David never frightened me though. Fearless was my name, fun was my game. And right now, winning this race was my only concern. Paul may have won last time, but I was going to kick his ass tonight. No way was I losing.

I was ahead of Paul in no time, making my body sing in triumph. There was no way he could catch up to me now, so I slowed in the slightest, only to scream victory at him without opening my mouth. The park was really close now, flying up to meet me. No possible way. I felt smug as the wind hit my face, my hair flying out behind me. I was so close, so close…

At the very last second Paul was there, speeding right beside me. In my shock, I had no time to kick myself into a faster gear, Paul was already ahead, and his tires squealed as they were dragged across the black asphalt, and he skidded to a graceful stop. I, however, was not as fortunate.

Startled, I didn't hit the brake in time, and in my failed attempt to slow down, I tipped it too far and I came crashing down beside him with the bike on top of me.

By the time the other five reached us, I was already up with my bike and storming toward Paul, cheeks slightly hot at the fact that so many people were staring at me. I refused to admit to myself that I was embarrassed.

"You cheated." I snarled at him through gritted teeth, my face close enough to his own which was smirking smugly in victory. I had to contain myself from punching him for smiling at me like that.

" Actually, I believe I got here before you, which means you lost and I won." He paused for dramatic effect, just to piss me off. "Again."

I growled. It was one of Paul's favourite hobbies to piss me off, he seemed to find my temper amusing. Well, I'd teach him amusing. I raised my fist only to have it snatched back before I could hit him.

"Stop it." David warned me, throwing my raised arm down by my side. I swung around to throw him a death glare, hoping he'd step back in fear. Of course, he did not.

Unfazed, David waited until the other four approached us. "Lets go find some food, boys." He said in a voice low enough so we could all hear, and the people surrounding us could not.

I made my glare more piercing. He knew fully well I hated being considered as one of the 'boys.' He smirked but did not meet my eyes as we made our way through the crowds of people.

"Come on, Laddie." Star murmured to the little boy at her side, taking his hand.

"Star." David drawled in that tone of his. That annoying tone that I used to think was sexy. I secretly envied the way he said her name. It used to be the way he said mine.

Star turned around to look at David. " I'm taking Laddie to get something to eat." She said in a voice of attempted confidence, but I could hear the way her voice wavered slightly in fright.

" What would you like to eat, Star?" David asked, his voice a patronizing tone. "Or _drink_."

His intent was clear. It was obvious what he was referring to.

The boys snickered, Paul's the loudest. I rolled my eyes but even I couldn'thelp but smirk at her in a condescending way. I didn't really like Star, not because she was of David's interest, I couldn't care less of who David fooled around with these days. Probably because I didn't understand her. Why wouldn't she just make her first kill and be like the rest of us? Was being one of us just so revolting that she just stuck her nose up in snootiness? Or was it because being one of us wasn't that great…

Star didn't reply, she turned around and took a few steps forward hesitantly.

"Star." David repeated in the same way and I felt like aiming a punch at him at that very second.

Star paused and turned around again. Laddie was clutching his stomach and I felt sorry for the poor kid. He was probably in a lot of pain…

"Don't go too far." David said quietly. "You might run into some vampires."

Star's eyes widened and the boy's snickers got louder as they watched her. I could see how they would look intimidating, and apparently they did, because Star turned and hurried away with Laddie trailing beside her, and they were instantly swallowed by the crowd.

"Lets go." David said to us all, and we followed him into the park.

Everything was bright and lit up, the flashing lights of the many rides winking at us in many colors as if they were stars. People were gathered around games as they wasted their money, and others were huddled together in shops. The air was heavy with grease and the sweet scent of cotton candy or cologne if we passed some men. I could also smell the lingering scent of something more delicious, and it left my mouth watering.

Everyone was chattering loudly and I was aware of all the eyes on us. I smirked to myself. Did they even know what we are? Apparently one girl didn't.

"Hey, bitch!" A woman in her mid twenties bellowed at me from where she sat with a bunch of biker guys getting tattoos. She fit right along, she was wearing a leather jacket and her bare arms were tattooed, her frizzy blonde hair teased out. "You're the slut who was with my boyfriend the other day! I haven't seen him since!"

The people who were in hearing range-and believe me, there was a lot- turned to search for the source of the commotion. When they found it, they all looked at us eagerly. I knew what they were thinking. I may look tough, but I was nothing compared to the huge woman glowering at me now. They wanted to see me get my ass kicked.

I watched the woman with cool amusement, one eyebrow raised. She was challenging _me_? David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko seemed amused too as they stepped back so I was in the woman's path, like a matador holding a red cloth in front of a rampaging bull.

David nodded at me, giving me permission to shut this skanky biker chick up. My lips curved up into a smirk and I examined the woman, this would be so easy. 

"Lets go! Right now, bitch!" She roared at me, causing people to gather around but keep their distance at the same time.

I didn't move, waiting for her to go first as she attempted to circle me, trying to scare me into running. I didn't flinch.

Finally, she gave up and lunged at me, her huge heavy fist raised and heading straight for my nose so fast any normal person wouldn't't have time to react.

It took two easy steps, and it happened so fast you'd never know I'd just been the target of a nose-breaking punch. First, I grabbed her arm and in one, swift movement I had her on the ground. Everyone was shocked, some gasped, others started cheering and egging me on. I was on top of the woman and punching her in an instant, slugging every inch of her I could get at.

I finally heard the satisfying crunching sound as my fist hit her nose, giving it a clean break. She had stopped struggling against my grip and I looked down into her eyes which were huge with complete fear and shock. Her face was bloody and bruised from where I hit her and I had to force myself not to drain her right now, I had not fed in awhile. 

Instead, I smiled slyly and leant in to whisper in her ear, " Rob wanted me to tell you that it's over. And to get out of Santa Carla. It is the murder capital of the world after all."

Her eyes widened even more and I got up, giving the woman one more glance over my shoulder before I joined the boys. She was being helped up by those biker guys, all of them looking stunned at the fact that she had just been beaten by someone half her size. She was watching me as she stumbled to her feet, looking terrified.

I turned my back on her.

_So, want us to go get her later on_? Paul asked through the connection, excitement gleaming in his eyes. He loved a good fight.

I shrugged in response, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my black leather jacket. I did want to get that bitch for challenging me, but I thought I'd given her a pretty good taste of fear. But if she listened to her dear boyfriend, she'd be long gone by morning.

_Was Rob one of the guys you brought back to the cave last time we fed?_ Paul continued, ignoring my shrug. I could already tell he was planning on getting her before midnight…

_Yeah, something like that. _I answered, pushing my hair out of my face as the wind blew it around softly. _He said something about please sparing some Crystal girl__…__I guess that was her._

We walked around the boardwalk for awhile, and the boys said they wanted to go off and see if they could find Star and Laddie.

"We'll meet you back at the cave." David told me as he started to head off in another direction.

"Bring back some good ones." Paul snickered as he and the others followed David back into the crowds of people.

I watched them leave, their backs turned to me, walking into the night, into the throng of unsuspecting people. People not even suspecting what we were.

The cool breeze brushed my exposed skin and made me shiver slightly. I walked along the boardwalk alone, looking out into the deep, dark water and the waves lapping down on the beach. Music was floating through the air toward me from the amusement park, but it was in the background. Everything was sort of peaceful, for now anyways.

Before I could even begin my search, I already found what I was looking for. Or rather, they found me.

Five surfers in their late teens were walking toward me, all laughing and fooling around. When they saw me, they sobered and lowered their voices to talk to each other. They were snickering. I didn't turn around.

They were passing me, and as expected, I felt one of them slap my jean-clad ass. It took all my strength not to turn around and punch the guy. Instead, I turned around slowly.

The guy had wild, dark hair that sort of reminded me of Dwayne's, and was grinning as his friends all laughed. I could tell from the scent of his breath when he spoke that he was drunk.

"Hey baby, I've never seen you around. Where are you from?" He slurred, his eyes hungry as they took me in. 

"Around." I replied, my eyes focused on his, which finally came up to look at my face. " Looking for some fun."

"Look no further!" The guy exclaimed drunkenly, his friends all laughing. "How much?"

It took all my resistance not to punch him then and there. As if. Instead, I smiled slyly and leant against the railing. " Nothing you could afford."

This sent his friends into a fit of laughter. The guy frowned slightly, but chuckled anyways. " I can make it worth your while." He said in a tempting voice. 

"Maybe." I replied, giving him an enticing glance and then looking around at his group. "I'm having a party at a place over-looking the point, you boys in?"

I knew I had them at the word party, they all started talking amongst themselves. "Hell yeah!" One of them whooped, but then quietened to look at the wild haired guy in front of me. This appeared to be the leader.

The guy smirked, and then spoke to his followers. "Looks like we have a party to go to, boys."

They all immediately began to whoop and shout and talk at once in their drunken states. The leader gave me a smirk and I winked at him. I swear, this was getting easier and easier each time.

I got my bike quickly and lead them to Hudson's bluff, where the cave was. They were all still hyped up, expecting the huge party I had promised. It was unfortunate for them the only party was the party me and the boys would be having once they saw the group I brought in.

" You come here often?" The leader whispered in my ear, his arms were tight around my waist as I stopped the motorbike. His tongue was practically in my ear, and it was completely disgusting.

"It's almost like I _live_ here." I whispered back seductively. I felt his excitement.

"So, is this party any good or are you luring us into something else, like some siren or whatever." He continued to whisper huskily in my ear as we awaited the rest of the boys to show up, his hold on my waist tightening.

I smiled. If he only knew how right he was. "I promise, it'll be like nothing you've ever been too." I replied softly, my hands running over his arms lightly to make him release them. He did.

The boys showed up awhile later, still cat-calling and hollering.

"Is this where the party is?" One yelled loudly as they approached us. I heard Paul laughing through the connection.

I nodded up to the cave. "Up there."

I set off up the wooden steps, so closely followed by the leader that I felt his hot breath down my neck. I led them up to the cave's entrance and gave them all a devious smile.

"Last call, boys. If you want to turn back, you might as well leave now." I warned, raising an eyebrow slightly, daring them to leave. 

They didn't, I don't think any of them even realized how suspicious my behaviour was. Were they really that oblivious or just insanely drunk? Probably both.

"Hell no!" One of them burst out, and I could tell by the increase in hype that they all agreed. The leaders arms snaking around my waist confirmed it. I gave them one more look before heading down into the cave.

They all followed me to where the boys were all waiting silently, except for Paul's huge grin and exceptional snicker. All the surfers seemed surprised at the lack of people, but in their states, I would be surprised if they could tell the difference between a rock and a potato.

Paul was lazing on the old armchair, seeming a little on edge and eager. Dwayne was standing in the shadows, but I could feel his excitement. Marko was sitting in the wheelchair, grinning that signature grin. And David stood before one of the barrels that was alight with fire, looking the most compelling by far.

"Welcome to the party, boys." He said in a low voice that somehow carried around the cave. He smiled. "Come on in."

They did, and soon they were all sprawled around the cave, drinking and dancing to the music that carried through the air from the boardwalk. I sat on the leaders lap in the armchair Paul had taken up before he started to join in with the surf Nazis. We were making out, and I was too on edge to get into it, I was finding it harder and harder to hold back the urge to drain his body. I didn't understand why we just didn't do it right away, that we had to go through all this trouble just to end up draining them anyway. I voiced this to David through the connection.

_Be patient,_ he had replied simply. I grew more and more irritated.

"So, what is this place anyway?" The leader murmured into my neck, his hands pushing off my leather jacket and slipping up my shirt.

"Used to be a hotel." I answered a little snappishly. I was getting bored of keeping up the alluring aura, I just wanted to sink my fangs into his soft flesh and drain his body of delicious, blood. I felt the desire burn through me with such heat I was sure my insides were scalding. Stupid David. Was he doing this on purpose?

_Now,_ David said through the connection.

I felt relief flood through me. _Finally!_

" Want to know something boys?" David called around the cave, his voice demanding authority. He immediately had all of their attention.

"What?" Someone called drunkenly.

"You know, this has been fun. But you want to know what would make this better?"

He waited until someone yelled out what again and then raised the wine glass, the glass filled with deep, red liquid. I felt my stomach clench in desire.

"A toast." He declared. "To being a vampire."

He drank the glass of wine and I felt angry that he was taunting me with the glorious liquid. The surf Nazis didn't even seem to realize what David just said, they just hollered and howled in response. David smirked and nodded at me and the rest of the boys.

"Hey." I whispered in the leaders ear. "I forgot to mention something about this party."

"What's that?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I smiled devilishly. " It's a party, for _us_. And you just happen to be the coming attraction." And then, I turned into my vampire form and let out a loud hiss as I sunk my fangs into the exposed flesh of his neck.

He let out a blood curdling scream as I restrained him to the chair with my vampire strength and began to drain his body.

Chaos ensued around the cave as the boys turned into their vampire forms and started to feed. Screams echoed around the walls and the surfers all ran for an exit in panic but were cut off by the boys who took them out one-by-one as if they were nothing.

Finally, the leaders struggles died down and the screams stopped and I let the hot liquid gush down my throat and I sighed in satisfaction. When I finished, I through his body into one of the barrels of flaming fire, as did the rest of the boys who began to clean up.

"Nice group, Bella." Paul approved, throwing the corpse of one of them into the fire and grinning at me, his face and clothes covered in blood. "Where did you come across these ones?"

I shrugged, wiping away the single stream of blood that had dribbled across my chin from the meal. I had mastered the art of feeding, and was not as messy as the other boys. "They came to me."

Paul laughed. At the corner of my eye, I saw Star's wide eyes watching us from behind one of the curtains. I was annoyed. If she just fed, she wouldn't have to worry about resisting the temptation…

"Max has a job for us." David told us once we finished cleaning.

I rolled my eyes. _A job_. Like getting some people who forgot to pay for their videos?

"Like what?" Paul howled, sinking down onto one of the armchairs. I sat down reluctantly too, placing myself down on Marko's lap as he rolled around on the wheelchair we had stolen from that hospital.

"He want's us to turn someone." David replied, the flames from the fire illuminating his face in a almost superior way.

I scoffed. " Who?"

David's eyes met mine and I felt a jolt in my stomach. It was the first time he actually looked at me in a long time. I stared back determinedly, refusing to look away.

"A girl."

My jaw dropped. I was the only girl in the group! Besides Star, but she didn't count seeing as she wasn't a vampire yet. Still!

"Why?" I demanded incredulously. "He's not pleased with me?"

This time, David didn't look at me. Not directly anyway. He ignored my question.

"She's of importance to him." David responded, refusing to give any more details. We all knew from the finality in his voice that he wouldn't say anymore.

I was outraged. Like we actually needed someone else in the gang! Five was plenty, plus Laddie and Star made seven. That was too many. What was wrong with Max? What was he thinking? In what way could some girl be of importance to him?

"Who is she?" Marko asked, curiously.

"Melody Scott."


End file.
